


Dressed Up in Evening Wear

by lizardboyo



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Acting, Actors, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Gun Violence, Mild Gore, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Shooting, Shooting Guns, actress, heather "baby girl. baby." mcnamara, heather "invented being valid" duke, heather "puts the bi in bitch" chandler, jason "evil." dean, jd is BAD!!!!! if you think otherwise BEGONE THOT, play, this is before jd really came out as a psycho...., veronica "the best" sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardboyo/pseuds/lizardboyo
Summary: I dress myself in fucking lies, I don't careorThe gang puts on a play and goes to Denny's after it's over. Shit goes downhill fast!!! It's still kinda cute tho,,





	1. Never Wanted to Dance with Nobody but You

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 is where all the Plot™ is!  
> title and desc are from evening wear by mindless self indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never wanted to dance with nobody, but you wouldn't take no for an answer you fucking bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short idrc!  
> title and desc from never wanted to to dance by mindless self indulgence

Heather looks up, closes her eyes and gets prepared to be covered in fake blood. She's holding hands with the rest of the cast as they just finished bowing to the clapping audience. The red liquid falls from buckets above the stage and she smiles. This is the final performance of this play and she's filled with feelings of pride and union. Veronica, Heather Mcnamara, the other cast members, and Heather Chandler spent weeks practicing and perfecting this, and now they were all receiving the recognition they deserved for all of their hard work.

Heather Chandler looked down and chuckled. She feels so _in_ the moment and she's so happy about being alive.

Heather Mcnamara is running to her from across the stage, and she can see JD and Heather Duke walking up the stage stairs. Jason Dean walks past her to Veronica. Her mouth tastes bitter. Heather M runs up from her side and gives her a big hug, and Heather D does the same. Heather C's eyes fill with tears, they're good tears and they replace the bitter in her mouth. 

This is good.

*

"I'm gonna go home, I'm having a hard time studying for finals and they're already almost here. If that's okay with you guys, of course." Heather Mcnamara tells the group, they're hanging out around the car. Heather M tries to wipe some of the fake blood off, but gives up pretty quickly, she knows it's only water soluble, it's probably just a nervous tick. She looks around and everyone looks at her supportingly, her and Veronica are the only two who really care about getting good grades. She smiles and looks down at her phone that just started buzzing. "Mom." she says, telling everyone who's calling.

"She's here already, I gotta go." Heather M says and runs back into the actor's room to grab her things.

"Well, do you guys wanna go to Denny's?" JD asks grabs his car keys out of his pocket and shakes them around a little. Heather C looks at Heather D and Veronica and nods. She sees a glint of _something_ in Heather D's eyes, but she can't quite tell what it is. Heather D agrees though, and so does Veronica.

The four walk together back to the actor's room to collect their items before going out to the parking lot and getting into JD's car. Veronica calls shotgun and the Heathers sit in the back seat together.


	2. That's What I Call Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Causing problems makes you famous,  
> All this violence makes a statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains gun violence and pretty graphic description of action and gore, so pls be weary!!!  
> title & desc are lyrics from Lights Out by Mindless Self Indulgence.

Heather Chandler smiles as JD pulls the parking break, she unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door. The four walk into Denny's and immediately are shushed by the woman in the front, only she wasn't standing up. She was crouched in front of them near a desk. Heather was mostly confused but Jason looked around at everyone and got down, signaling the others to do the same. He half waddled to the server and asked her quietly what was happening. She replied frantically and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"He's in there and I don't know what's happening but I think he has a knife and I heard screaming." The woman whispers.

JD turns back around, stands up and tries to grab the three girls, Heather C gets up on her own. She doesn't hate him but she also doesn't want him to touch her.

"I've seen shit like this in movies, and we're not doing it." Jason speaks coldly and too-calmly. The three follow JD back to the car. This time Heather C calls shotgun, mostly as a joke, but she pretends to fight Heather D for the seat. She grabs the door handle and pulls it impatiently waiting for JD to unlock the car. She turns around to look at him as he unlocks it, he finishes walking to the drivers side. Veronica gets in the back on the drivers side. Heather opens the car door.

About fifteen feet away Heather C notices a quick movement and a tall pale figure rushing out of the Denny's towards the group. Without thinking, she grabs around Heather D's waist, picks her up, and throws her in the car.

"Jason, lock the car! now!" Heather yells, hoping he still has the key in his hands. He does.

The pursuer now goes for Heather C herself and she doesn't hesitate before kicking him in the gut. However, she misjudged her balance due to being in heels and topples back onto her back. She laughs at herself before anything else. She looks back behind her and sees JD is already running up to the attacker, and punches him square in the jaw. 

_Solid hook._ She thinks to herself.

She gets back up off the ground, and JD is pushing the guy around back away from the car. Heather runs to the trunk to check on Veronica.

"Roni! You're okay? Yeah?" Heather C's voice is filled with panic and she scans her girlfriend for any kind of harm.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says darkly, and the two rush over to JD and the attacker.

Right as they get to the two fighting, Jason's mood changes completely. He stops fighting back and dodges a few swings. He reaches into his coat and from it he pulls a dark piece of metal. A gun. 

_A GUN? A FUCKING GUN???_ Heather thinks, but doesn't know how to react. She grabs onto Veronica's arm and looks away just as JD turns off the safety and shoots it into the gut of the mugger. 

"JD what the fuck?" Veronica yells at her boyfriend.

Blood sprays against the sidewalk and the man yells in agony.

"Quick let's go." Jason puts his gun back into his coat and begins backing away. He grabs Veronica's arm. Heather C makes eye contact with him and sees there's blood on his face. She can't tell how much of it is from sitting in the front row at the play and how much of it is real. She's filled with a deep fear and she shivers. She looks back at the man on the floor. His hands are covering his wound and they're covered in blood. He's completely overtaken by it, surrounded by it. His face is twisted into such an awful form. Heather has never seen something so horrifying, and yet she can't look away as she continues to walk backward. There's a certain thrill she feels, her heart is beating and she feels alive. She's only felt this a few times. It's like every particle in her body is moving. She doesn't know what to say or do.

She looks away and finishes walking back to the car, and gets in the back seat with Veronica. She can see herself in the review mirror and she's got blood on her face too, she doesn't want to know what's real and what isn't.

She leans forward to Heather D and says, " Jason just fucking killed that guy." She doesn't know what emotion to express so her face stays blank. Her tone of voice is solid.

Heather D laughs for a second, looks to Veronica and back to Heather C, then realizes that it's the truth. Heather C looks back to Veronica, who seems like she's about to throw up. Normally Heather C would make a joke about purging, but she decided now wasn't a good time. She instead leans on Veronica and wraps her arms around her. Heather C moves a couple strands out of Veronica's face and holds her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay." Heather C says sincerely.

Jason gets in the car. 

"I just called Mac, we're going to her house." He stated.

JD shows no emotion as he adjusts the review mirror to look at himself, then back to the trunk window. As he puts the key in the car and turns it, he looks over to Heather D and smiles.

She smiles back and mutters something about the blood on his face before she says, "Gimme some, jackass." and kisses him. She gets blood on her face too.

Heather C stops herself from making a face. She knows she has no right to feel jealous, but can't deny the all-too-familiar tightness in her stomach. She leans to the front seats and laughs while saying, "Hey, share!" then kisses Heather D as well.

She leans back again and turns to Veronica to kiss her forhead. The four smile together and sit in contentment while Jason Dean pulls out of the parking space. Heather C doesn't know what to tell Heather M. Is she supposed to tell the sweetest girl in the world that she just witnessed a fucking murder? Does she just try to keep that a secret? She decides that she'll cross that bridge when she gets there. It's about a twenty minute drive before the teens get to Heather M's, so Heather C plugs in her phone and shuffles her playlist. She thinks it'll be funny to play Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, so she does.


	3. As Long as You're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will live like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fluffy!!! soft!!!!! to make up for the last chapter lol,,  
> title and desc are from twelve feet deep by the front bottoms!

Heather C promptly opens up the car door as soon as Jason Dean parks. She doesn't wait for the others. She feels bad for getting jealous, even though nobody else knows. That doesn't stop her from feeling bad. She runs up to Heather M's front door and grabs the spare key from it's hiding spot to unlock the front door. She rushes upstairs and into Heather M's room. She immediately is filled with a sense of calm.

"Hey! Hets!" Heather M smiles widely at her girlfriend as she walks in. She gets up and walks over to Heather C, and gets on her tip-toes to be able to kiss her on the lips. Heather C chuckles a bit, then leans down to take her heels off. She's still tall enough to kiss Heather M's forehead easily. 

"Is it cool if I take a shower real quick?" Heather C asked. 

"Yeah, of course, go ahead." Heather M replied, and went to go grab a towel from the other room and half-yelled, "You can pick some of my pjs to wear, I probably even have some of your stuff if you just wanna find that." 

Heather C doesn't even think about getting her own clothes, she knows she'll feel safest in anyone else's clothes. She opens Heather M's closet and walks in to the corner that has nightwear and grabs a soft, pale yellow nightgown decorated with various embroidered fruits. She then remembers to grab underwear, and decides she'll just find her own. She thinks about getting a bra just because JD's probably gonna stay over too, but quickly determines that she doesn't care what any boy thinks. 

*

She opens the bathroom door and is overwhelmed with a breeze of cool air and realizes how steamed up the bathroom had become. She looks into Heather M's room and sees that the light is off and no one is in there, then hears people downstairs. She makes her way to the kitchen and walks in to see Veronica jokingly teach Jason how to make pancakes. She even has her arm around his waist, all that cliché shit. Heather D turns around from where she's sitting and smiles at Heather C.

"Hey babe! We decided that we all still wanted pancakes, and Veronica has her mom's killer recipe memorized." Heather D spoke enthusiastically. She always seems to overplay her enjoyment of food. She's trying so hard to convince the others that she's really getting better, and Heather C knows better than to believe that. She just doesn't know what to do. She wishes she could help.

"Sounds sweet." She replies and her tone of voice sounds a bit too forced. She's confused. Everyone is so _happy_. Did they just decide not to tell Heather M? _That's kinda fucked up._

Heather M dances into the kitchen from the living room, "Any requests? I have on Madonna, but I can change it."

Everyone giggles together and decides that Madonna may be overplayed, but she's still an absolute queen. After a few minutes of dancing around together, Veronica finishes the pancakes and the five sit on the couches to eat. They put on The Breakfast Club even though they all probably know the entire script. Heather M doesn't move her eyes from the screen. Heather C doesn't move her eyes from Heather M.

Correction, she only moves them to look at Heather D or Veronica.

When the movie first starts, JD excuses himself to take a shower. Heather M gave him some of her brother's clothes to wear so he didn't have to stay in his blood covered clothes.

Once he leaves, the four girls all change in tone. The room is loud. Heather C can hear each droplet of water from JD showering upstairs. She can't make out the words of the characters on the screen. She tries to close her eyes to think for a second, but is instantly overwhelmed by the visual of the man JD shot. She decides she won't close her eyes again.

"Uh, okay I'm tired of staying quiet. Can you guys explain what the hell happened?" Heather M asks timidly. The room immediately becomes less tense.

"Someone was going to probably kill us for our money and shit and so JD shot him and it was pretty awsome," Heather D explained like it was nothing. Heather C furrowed her brows, but nodded. Veronica nodded too. Heather M's face was unreadable, but the one emotion Heather C _could_ read was fear.

"Well, it was more complicated than that, _Heather_ , you hardly even saw him," Veronica starts by glaring at Heather D, then looks back to Heather M softly and continues, "He was about to grab Heather and do god-knows-what with her, then Heather grabbed her like some kind of super hero and threw her in the car!" 

"Hey, I didn't _throw_ her," Heather C says lightly.

There was silence.

"Do you think he's alive?" Heather D asked and looked to Veronica and Heather C. Heather C and Veronica looked at each other.

They both saw him get shot, and they both saw how much blood there was. They saw the look on his face. Heather C thought about the way he was reacting, she tries to remember something simple from a basic health class. Something to prove that he could still be alive. 

Before she can, Veronica says, "Well, JD didn't shoot him in the heart or the head. There were a lot of people in Denny's so someone probably called for help. Plus, it doesn't really matter he was a bad guy," There was a look on her face that said she didn't really believe what she said.

Heather C wanted to say something about how nobody deserves to die, but doesn't know how to word it so she nods along.

"That's good." Heather D and Heather M say at the same time.

The four hear the shower turn off upstairs and they move onto the floor in front of the TV.

"Someone come help me get blankets and pillows," Heather M says, and Heather C gets up first. 

They go upstairs together and rummage through Heather's room to get pillows, a few comforters and a stack of soft blankets. Heather C remembers that Heather D can't sleep with a normal blanket, she only sleeps with sheets. She says they're lighter and feel better. 

"Oh! we should grab a sheet or two for Heather." Heather M says almost like she was reading Heather C's mind.

"I was actually just about to say that!" Heather C smiles big and the two laugh together while pulling some silk sheets out of the closet. Heather C grabs another less fancy one to use as the ceiling of the fort.

There's silence again, only for a moment this time. Heather C hates the silence. There's nothing to distract her from the thoughts tugging at the back of her mind. They're always there, but they're so much easier to ignore when she can focus on sound.

"You don't think I'm crazy, or anything?" She asks the shorter girl quickly, worried.

"No, no of course not. JD, maybe, yeah. You? Not at all." Heather M reassures her.

"Thank you." She smiles once again.

The two walk back downstairs and see Veronica sitting in between Heather D and JD, they're cuddling.

"Aww, how cute." Heather C says in a mocking tone, obviously not finding them to be cute.

"Oh shut up and get over here so I can cuddle you too!" Heather D says with a smile and rolls her eyes.

Heather C walks over to Heather D and pretends to lean down to hug her, then grabs her and pulls her up. "You guys gotta help us set up," she says like she's a mom.

The three groan but walk over to the dining room and grab chairs, then bring them back over as Heather C and Heather M lay out comforters on the floor. The five push the couches back against the walls and Heather M goes to the kitchen to grab clothes pins and rubber bands. Heather C grabs the boring sheet and opens it up, then throws it on top of the chairs. Veronica secures it and runs back upstairs to grab another one, it wasn't as big as Heather C thought it would be. JD and Heather D put down the pillows and form a little wall to sit up against while they all finish watching the movie.

Veronica comes back downstairs and helps Heather C and Heather M put the new sheet across the remaining open parts of the top. Heather M then hands out blankets to everyone and lets Heather D choose between the two sheets. She chooses the yellow one. Heather C knows she chose yellow for the same reason she did when she chose Heather's nightgown to sleep in.

Yellow is Heather M's favorite color, and they all find comfort in Heather M. She is comfort and safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "hets" nickname is from user cirkne hehe i love aer!!!
> 
> okay the end i hope everyone liked it!


End file.
